


Know the Difference

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Fights, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Violence, No Romance, Partnership, Post-Series, Unresolved Emotional Tension, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. Wishful thinking and a promise kept was far and wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know the Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Skylynx/Ser-Ker: ego-busting".

“I said, _let go of me!_ ” Ser-Ket yelled, twisting her arm free of Skylynx’s harsh grip. 

They couldn’t help it; violence was all they had ever known.

Skylynx latched on again with his claws, heat coursing through his veins, and pushed Ser-Ket to the ground.  It was all anger, all rage, back in the time where they fought a war, trying to save themselves from extinction and absolutely failing.

Ser-Ket looked up at Skylynx before she steeled herself and got back on her clawed feet.  “I see you haven’t changed at all. How pathetic.”

The heat in Skylynx’s chassis stirred once again, and the rage came.  He charged forward and slammed Ser-Ket to the ground, relishing in the scratches on her form.  “Perhaps it’s  _you_ who hasn’t changed.” 

Ser-Ket was quick; she had been blessed with razor-sharp reflexes.  Before they even knew it, Skylynx was on his back, pain searing through him, Ser-Ket crouched over him, her tail hanging over his helm.

“What are you going to do now, Ser-Ket?  _Kill me_? I’d like to see you try,” Skylynx laughed, craning his neck cables, showing that he wasn’t afraid of baring his throat.

Gritting her denta, Ser-Ket leaned in so their faceplates were inches apart, her optics brimming with fire.  “You heard what Predaking told us. Our race is dying, and we might be the only ones left. Whether we like it or not, we cannot live without each other, Skylynx. So no, I’m not going to kill you. But this foolishness?”  She took Skylynx’s claw with her own and lifted it up.  “This ends  _now_.”

Skylynx wanted to fight Ser-Ket, to toss her to the metal dirt and  _prove_ her wrong. But she had a valid point, and he had suffered enough ego-busting for one solar cycle.

Instead, he closed his optics, and said, “As you wish, Ser-Ket.”

“Good.”

If there was one thing that Skylynx knew, it was that Ser-Ket knew the difference between wishful thinking and a promise kept was far and wide.


End file.
